Player vs. Player
TWOM 060.png|A Black Name Aaron's iPod 082.PNG|Red Name Player vs. Player Also known as PvP This is the main way to gain "Fame" in the world of magic. (Fame= how you rank up/ get a new mark by your name. you can get fame by pvp, battlefield, and boss killing) PKing is "player killing" or killing another online player to steal their fame. you can do this in any of the pvp maps, such as beach, desert, hot sand plains, lighthouse, battlefield, and some others. the amount of fame you will get from pking depends on a lot of things, such as 1. Their lvl. if they are higher lvl then you, you get more, if they are lower, you get less. 2. The color of the players name when you kill them: White Name - Low fame gain Purple Name - Medium fame gain Black Name - Medium/High fame gain Red Name - High fame gain 3. Their total fame - the more fame they have the more you will get. 4. Number of attackers - The more that gang, the less fame each will receive Name color mechanics: How to obtain a certain color: White name : Default Purple name : Attacking a player / healing someone who is purple named or pking. Red name : Killing a white named player Black name : Dying when you are red named. Death by mobs also change red name to black as well as getting pked. Waiting times for each name color: -note- the new game update disabled the removal of red/black name after log off. Red name: You must stay online for 3 hours for red name to revert to white. Black name: You must stay online for 1 hour for black name to revert to white. Purple name: You shall revert to white in under a minute from the time you stop attacking / healing someone as they pk. -Thanks- (Someone from Devilang) Note: the reverse is correct for all these also. If you are killed when red or purple, you will lose more fame too. If you are killed by a lower lvl, you will lose more fame, if you are killed by a higher lvl you will lose less The more fame you have, the more you will lose when killed. -note- A player will also receive a red name if they attack an innocent and the innocent dies by other causes (monsters, mercenarys/knights) if they die whilst you are still purple from attacking them. - note - recalling to village when purple will ensure you don't go red even if the person you attacked dies in an attempt to make you red. - note - Be cautious when black/red name as many will attempt to gang you as they will retain whatever color their name is. How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:PvP Category:Guide Category:Misc